User blog:HAWAIIANpikachu/Dangan Ronpa story, deadly life investigation.
Chapter Guide: http://town-of-salem.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HAWAIIANpikachu/Dangan_Ronpa_Story_Chapter_Guide Everyone woke up due to the announcement. “Upupupupupu! Alright everyone, meet up in the gym!” Pikakuma said Everyone headed to the gym, slowly, once everyone, except the dead Jally, arrived, Pikakuma appeared. “Wow! I didn’t even have to do much to cause a murder to happen! One of you 14 really must have hated the song, not that I blame any of you though, it is pretty bad… anyways, that’s beside the point, I got good news from everyone, even though Jally is dead, I know everything about what happened! So I decided to put it into a file, named the Pikakuma files! You’ll get one every murder, and it will explain the basic details of the crime!” Pikakuma walked down and handed everyone a folder with only one page on it. Motive: Listening to rick roll everyday for an hour. Victim: Jally. Murdered by: Cut along the neck. Other wounds: Stab wound in leg Location: Male bathroom. Forbidden action: Telling two truths or lies in a row. “Anyways! Have fun investigating students!” Pikakuma walked away. Silence filled the room. Everyone was confused, why would someone commit murder? Suddenly, Addfire stepped on the stage. “Alright then, we have to get to work” Addfire said. “We got many rooms to check and not much time to check them all! So we have to split into teams and check the bathroom, the kitchen, the Dorms and the Hallway, the Bar, the armory and the storage.” Addfire pulls out the chopsticks of before, but with 14 instead of 9. “Let’s go with chance again!” Addfire said. Everyone once again grabbed a chopstick Team 1: Spicy, JMskilz, Minecraft Team 2: Addfire and Chenga. Team 3: Desert, Secretive, Eclispa Team 4: Playful and Sondz. Team 5: URN and Francois Team 6: Shadow and Ghosty. “Well, who’s going where?” Addfire said “Dibs on looking at the crime scene” JMskilz said “Looking at the dorms” Desert said. “Checking the armory” URN said. “We’ll check the kitchen” Chenga said. “Storage for us” Ghosty said. “Guess we have the bar” Sondz said. The group split up. ---- Group 1: Bathroom “It definitely looked like a fight happened here” Spicy said. That was true, broken mirrors, blood in the sink and on the floor, a stab mark on one of the stalls. It wasn’t pretty to look at. “Doesn’t something seem off about this vent?” Minecraft asked. Spicy looked at the vent, a majority of the vent hatch was opened, while the remains was still bolted on. “Yes, it’s-” Spicy began to say. “It’s like somebody melted it open with a blowtorch” Minecraft said. “Why do you think that?” JMskilz asked Minecraft looked at him and then said “Touch it, it’s warm.” JMskilz touched the vent, it was warm. “Fair enough” JMskilz answer “There’s a camera in the bathroom as well...” Spicy said Suddenly Pikakuma jumped out of nowhere. “Yes, there is a camera in the room for one reason only!” Pikakuma said “And that reason would be…?” Minecraft asked. “Not letting a person from the other gender enter the wrong bathroom, unless they want to go KABOOM!” “Kaboom?” Spicy asked.” “KABOOM! Your FA collar will explode the second it detects you enter the wrong bathroom! It also explodes if you trigger your FA! Alright, see ya’ll later!” Pikakuma disappears. Truth bullets gained: Opened vent hatch, Camera in the bathroom, Evidence of a struggle. ---- Group 2: Kitchen Addfire and Chenga looked around the kitchen. “Well… 3 knives are looted from the knife rack” Chenga says. “Why yes there is…” Addfire says. “And that sign seems noteworthy as well.” “The sign that says ‘you can only take one knife?’” “Yes, it also seems like nothing else was looted.” Truth bullets gained: 3 looted knives, Sign Team 3: Dorms+Hallway. “Lots of footprints on the floor… most seem to be leading to the dorms or away from the dorms…” Desert said. “But this pair leads away from a vent hatch… That vent hatch is weirdly opened as well.” Eclipsa said. Truth bullets gained: Footprints, Opened vent hatch Team 4: Bar. “That’s a… lot of beer bottles.” Playful said. “20 empty bottles, must've been some party” Sondz said. “Or maybe they wanted to be drunk to forget about… the motive.” “Fair enough.” Truth bullet gained: Empty beer bottles. ---- Team 5: Armory. “Doesn’t seem like anything was taken from the armory.” URN said. “Yes… this list does prove all the weapons are here as it should be.” Francios said. Truth bullet gained: Nothing looted Team 6: Storage. “This blowtorch has less fuel than it had at the start.” Shadow said “It was full last time I checked, but now it’s halfway gone” “So… we could assume that they used it to melt the vent open?” Ghosty said. “Basically.” Truth bullets gained: Used blowtorch, Opened vent. ---- Everyone met up again and shared the information that they had with each other. Shortly afterwards, the speakers turned on “Upupupu! It is now time for the trial phase.” Pikakuma said “Everyone, please meet up at the gym.” Everyone heads to the gym, they see at where one of the walls were, doors replaced it instead, with one person’s name above the each of the 15 doors. “Everyone, please enter the correct door.” Pikakuma said Everyone did so, and everyone went into an elevator that put them onto a stand, with a sign of the dead Jally in Jally’s spot. It was the moment of truth, it was time to figure out who killed Jally and why. Category:Blog posts